Danver
'''Danver' (Japanese: ダンヴァー) is an American car manufacturer, introduced in Ridge Racer V where its cars center around acceleration rather than grip or top speed. Danver is considered to be the counterpart of Ford of Ridge Racer. Many of Danver cars require more skill than required to drive its rivals. For instance, the Hijack drifts insanely out of control deeming it not a wise car for newcomers but good for veterans of the Ridge Racer series. According to a news ticker in Ridge Racer 7, Danver is founded by a man named Jeff Danver. Machines Danver's notable cars include: *Tornade (mentioned in Ridge Racer 7): Danver's first automobile; possibly an alternate spelling of Toreador, as in the case with Kamata Fiaro/Fiera/Fiarre. *Toreador: A typical 4-gear V8 muscle car, featuring the looks of "New Edge" Ford Mustang (1999-2004), with rear lights from Nissan Silvia (S15). *Spectra: A super car with incredible acceleration but poor handling. Resembles a Chevrolet Bel Air without the white bumper coat, and also features a blower. *Bayonet: An American sports car in the lines of Chevrolet Corvette, but then evolved to resemble a hybrid of the TVR Sagaris and the Nissan 350Z. It's name was previously a Lizard product. *Hijack: A two-seater sports truck, debuted in Rage Racer as a Lizard product. *Bass Cruiser: An SUV/van that was featured in RR6 and RR7, noteworthy of its difficult drifting style and diesel engine. The trunk features an huge audio system inside. *Hi-Night: Danver's latest car, debuting in Ridge Racer 3D, a retro-styled car with styling of 50's "lowrider" cars. *XCLSR: In Tekken 6's story mode, a Danver-branded SUV, (pronounced: "excelsior"), serves as main means of transportation for protagonist Lars Alexandersson, originally owned by Lili as a gift, but as she disliked the SUV, she then gave it to Lars. Another character - Raven - drives the same vehicle in a post-credits scene. It resembles a third-generation Ford Expedition and was never featured in any Ridge Racer game. Judging from the badge, it may imply a 6.5 liter V8 engine. See the gallery below for the details. *Unnamed armored van: Also from the story mode of Tekken 6, in the post-credits scene. This may imply that Danver's products are also in the defense market sector, being similar to Hummer or Terradyne Armored Vehicles. Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-01.jpg|Front view of a Danver SUV Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-02.jpg|Rear view of a Danver SUV Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-03.jpg|Side view of a Danver SUV Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-04.jpg|This screenshot shows that the machine is equipped with 6.5L V8 engine and its name is, most likely, XCLSR. Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-05.jpg|Interior shot of the vehicle. Note the Danver Audio Studio. Tekken-6-Story-XCLSR-06.jpg|Another interior shot of the vehicle. Tekken-6-Story-Danver-HDV.jpg|The two heavy-duty vans in post-credits scene, one of which is seen here, are, apparently, also manufactured by Danver. Trivia * Danver and Soldat are the only car brands in the series which specialize in aerodynamic research; their cars use active aerodynamics. * Danver and Terrazi are the only brands in the series where some of their products are featured in other Bandai Namco games outside of the series, and are not featured in official Ridge Racer ''games to date. * Because of their reuse of car names that were formerly Lizard's, it is implied that Danver took over/purchased Lizard between ''Ridge Racer V and the PSP games. However, this is not officially confirmed. ** Adding to the issue is that another American car manufacturer, Lucky & Wild, used a name of a Lizard car that would became their own product: Lucky & Wild Wisdom. ** Another theory would be that Lizard went into bankruptcy, and then liquidation, where Danver acquired the assets and rights to the Bayonet and Hijack, while Lucky & Wild acquired that of the Wisdom. ** It is also possible that Lucky & Wild is a tuning house similar to Hennessey or Shelby, while Danver is an actual manufacturer. Category:Machine Manufacturers Category:Ridge Racer car manufacturers